Frostbite
by AngelofMusicHidenoLonger
Summary: Molly shivered and kept walking, she had no idea where she was. She only remembered she was walking to Sherlock's. And it was taking so long, everything was numb and she felt horrible. She wanted to cry but knew it'd only make her colder to have the water on her face, which was now so cold that the snow wasn't melting just staying on her face. Sherlolly, tumblr prompt pre-season 3


**tumblr prompt from the lovely morbidmegz .tumblr **

**It was very hard to write but I feel like I did a good job concidering I haven't written Sherlolly for aloooong time not since I finished The Ring is The Hope :P**

**Enjoy :3**

* * *

Molly woke up shivering, she turned and saw her alarm clock blank. She wrapped her duvet around herself and went to go check the thermostat. She tried to turn on the hall light but it wouldn't turn on. She checked her phone and saw that it was 3 in the morning. She was freezing, and needed to go somewhere with heat.

_Molly, is your power out, if you find that it is, take a cab to Baker Street immediately. Mrs. Hudson has a fire going and the back-up gas heater running. -SH_

_Yeah, I'll be right there. Though I may have to walk, I dunno if a cab'll be out at 3 in the morning. -Molly _

Molly smiled and then went to go get changed, a pair of jeans, with sweatpants over them, a turtleneck, and jumper. She puts her hair up and tucks it under a hat before getting on her snow boots and winter coat. She puts her phone in her pocket before setting out.

~0000000000~

Sherlock frowned at Molly's text.

"What's the matter, Molly can't come?" John asks as he enters back in with Mary, his most current girlfriend. He sat down in his chair as she sat on his lap and he wrapped his arms around her warming her up.

"No she is coming, but she has to walk." Sherlock said.

"I can go get my car and we can pick her up." Mary says.

"No she's already left, most likely taking the back way as it is shorter. But she may take the longer way because it is more lit." Sherlock said getting up and pacing around.

"She'll be alright mate, Molly's tough. If she slept through an hour of the power being out, she obviously didn't notice." John says as Mary yawns. Mrs. Hudson comes up with three cups of tea.

"Hello dearies! I brought you some warm tea to help you. Hello Mary!" Mrs. Hudson says,

"Hi Mrs. Hudson." Mary says smiling. and MRs. Hudson hands them their tea.

Sherlock paces around the flat, looking out of the window and occasionally poking his head out of the door and calling Molly's name. It had been an hour since she had left her house, and it was snowing rather hard.

"Where's Molly?" John asks as Sherlock looks out the window.

"I do not know." Sherlock says. And he walks and gets on his coat scarf and shoes, as well as a flashlight.

"Whoa, mate where are ya going?" John asks.

"To find a Molly, she's obviously either lost or in trouble, it does not take an hour to get to BAker Street from her flat, 10 minutes at the most." Sherlock says,

"Okay, just don't get yourself killed in the process." John said as Sherlock leaves.

~000000000000000~

Molly shivered and kept walking, she had no idea where she was. She only remembered she was walking to Sherlock's. And it was taking so long, everything was numb and she felt horrible. She wanted to cry but knew it'd only make her colder to have the water on her face, which was now so cold that the snow wasn't melting just staying on her face. She couldn't feel anything, and wasn't even sure if she was walking, or rightside up even. She let out a whimper and closed her eyes and felt a sting as her arm hit the cold pavement. But she was too cold to move.

"Molly…" She hears somebody faintly shouting her name. She tries to make a noise or call out but can't.

"Molly!" They call again, it was Sherlock.

"Sh-Sh-Sh-Sherlock." She whimpers as loud as she could, just above a whimper.

"Molly! Damn it where are you?" He shouts, he was closer. She shivers as she sees the sides of the world going black, fading away.

"Sh-Sh-Sh-" She begins but can't get out the rest, she sees a narrow beam of light and a tall figure behind it.

"Molly!" The figure says rushing over to her. She felt herself being lifted slightly. "Molly! Molly talk to me." She takes in a shaky breath before saying,

"Sh-Sh-Sh-Sherlock." in a soft whimper before the world faded to black.

~00000000000000~

John heard the door open,

"John! John help!" Sherlock calls. Mary gets up and John walks down the stairs, he sees Sherlock carrying a limp and unconscious Molly, her nose was red and her lips were blue, she was shaking slightly. He rushes down the stairs and Sherlock said.

"I found her collapsed on the ground."

"Mary!" John calls.

"Hm?" Mary asks.

"Start a warm bath, warm not hot. And move the couch by the fire and tell MRs. Hudson to show you where the extra blankets are. MRS. HUDSON! " John says.

"Gotcha love." Mary says as MRs. Hudson exits her flat.

"Oh dear!" She says and runs over into her flat and grabs a blanket. Sherlock takes the frozen winter gear off of Molly.

"We need to strip her down to her underwear, because it would be illegal to strip her down completely. And wrap her in this getting her up to the bath that MAry's preparing and put her in that until her lips aren't blue, and if she's still unconscious, we dry her off and lay her on the couch, with the blankets and another source of heat coming from the fire. She doesn't have full blown frostbite but she will if we don't move." John says. Sherlock nods and gently removes the frozen stiff clothing from Molly. And with John's help wraps her in the blanket and the two men carry her up the staircase.

~00000000000000~

Molly grumbles and opens her eyes slowly, she was laying on a couch wrapped in warm blankets, but still cold. She shivers and tries to sit up but the room spins.

"Wha-" She begins but somebody comes in front of her and rests an arm in the curve of her hip.

"Molly, lie back down. You need to warm up." They say in a soft voice.

"Sherlock?" She asks blinking slowly bringing a hand to her head.

"Yes Molly?" He asks laying her back down.

"What happened?" She mumbles as he climbs on the couch next to her. He gets under the blankets with her and wraps one arm around her middle and runs the other through her hair.

"You had collapsed due to the cold and went unconscious. Luckily your body went into a shock defense mode or you would have died of Frostbite." Sherlock mutters moving the hand that was stroking her hair and embracing her other side with it, resting his head on her shoulder.

"How long was I out." She asked slowly turning around so she could cuddle into his chest, not caring that this was going to be awkward when she was fully well.

"Around two hours since I found you, it is six in the morning but the power at your flat is still not on. John and Mary will fetch your cat as soon as they wake up." Sherlock said.

"WHy, the power'll be on in a few hours."

"Molly, the power lines and towers that get power to your house have been destroyed and won't be replaced for several weeks if not months." Sherlock said.

"Then what am I wearing?" She asks suddenly.

"You are wearing my warmest pair of pajamas and dressing gown." Sherlock said. Molly yawned and shivered.

"It's so cold." She mutters.

"John told me that you will feel like that and the best thing to do is keep you warm until we can get you to Barts for proper treatment." Sherlock says.

"Thank you." Molly mutters and closes her eyes, burying her head in his chest and closes her eyes until sleep takes over her tired and cold body.


End file.
